Lonely
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: 'Ello peeps brief summary, um well it's an AU where everyone is either a monster or monster hunter. This one is mainly about Romania who is a vampire and Hungary who is a monster hunter. So yeah might be multi chapter so read and review. If I get a good response will update. ( Vamp! Romania x Hungary)


Okay peeps this is an au where all the hetalia characters are either monsters or monster hunters and right now we shaTubeon Romania and Hungary so yeah Disclaimer: if I owned hetalia I wouldn't be making fan fiction I would make this cannon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Romania was bored and hungry, very hungry. When when he was hungry like this he went into the village to find some dinner. By dinner he meant someone to suck the lifeblood out of. Usually he drank from the criminals he found or other people that deserved to die. But tonight he would take the first person he saw. He was that hungry, he hadn't ate a person since last month. But he could only take a few people a month so that way no one would get suspicious that last thing he needed was villagers at his door with torches and pitchforks. He walked down the street there were no people outside at all which was surprising. Usually there were all kinds of people outside traders, visitors, children, and of course criminals. He was lost in thought as he wandered throughout the village. He quite literally bumped into a mousy brown haired girl who was also coming down the street the opposite way.

"Oh, sorry" he said. Then he realized that she was wearing a monster hunter uniform.

"It's okay...say do you know a place I could stay for the night". Monster hunters were the worst criminals a monster could think of they killed monsters for no reason other than existing.

"Huh, sorry what".

"Do you know a place I could stay for the night" she repeated. An eerie smile came across his face.

"Well you could stay at my place".

"Where's that" she asked dubiously.

"Up there" he pointed at the castle on top of the hill. She looked slightly surprised for a moment then regained her composure.

"Well if I am to stay with you we better get walking". They began to walk toward the castle. There was a silence between them at first and Romania still had that creepy smile on face. "So, what's your name" he asked her.

"Hungary" she said quietly.

"That's a pretty name".

"Really, you think so".

"Yes, I do".

"What's your name"?

"Romania" and that was the entirety of their conversation on the way there. Once they got there she let out a low whistle.

" Wow, it's huge. So how many people live here"?

"Just me". He smiled again this would be an easy kill. She left herself open a lot and just one little bite is all he'd need to kill this girl. But it would be no fun if he killed her quickly. No, she would suffer for the deaths she had committed.

"Romania, um.. where should I put my things"? She asked. He led her to the room next to his and opened the door. She walked forward a few steps. She now had her back to him part of him screamed to bite her now this was the perfect opportunity. The other part told him to calm down he could eat later. In the end the part that screamed won it really was the perfect opportunity. He grabbed her shoulders which caused her to turn her head. When she did that it exposed her neck ever so slightly. He bit down hard on her neck his fangs piercing her blood vessels. Tears began to run down her face it hurt badly she tried to get away it didn't work he was much stronger than her. He sighed internally if he drained her of anymore blood she wouldn't be able to play the game. So he released her and said

"Run, and hide you have an hour til' I'm coming after you". Needless to say she ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hungary where are you?"

the vampire searched the halls of his castle for the young monster hunter. Hungary was hiding behind a table in a side room off the main hall. She was breathing heavily how long had she been there it felt like it had been weeks. She heard "him" calling her name it seemed like he wasn't close. She relaxed a little and began to wonder if he was enjoying this. The truth was that he was enjoying this it was nice to have other people here even if he was going to kill them. It was very lonely here but that is the curse of being a vampire loneliness was hard to deal with. A small sound shook him out of his stupor he smiled the game was over she had lasted longer than any of the others, almost three days. She heard the door open hoping that maybe he would just leave. She saw him leave and relaxed again. She turned back around.

"Found you" She looked up and saw Romania standing over her with a grin on his face. She tried to run but her dress was caught under the table.

"Well, shit just hurry up and kill me". A shocked look came on Romania's face his victims usually begged for mercy. But this girl had cursed and accepted her fate how strange.

"Give me a reason why". Now it was her turn to look shocked.

"Don't you want to kill me"?

"No, not particularly do you want to die".

"No" He began to wonder how would the girl be as a vampire. Would she survive the process? He looked at her quizzically. It creeped her out it was as he was trying to figure out if she was worth killing.

"No harm in trying" he said aloud she was wondering what he meant by that. He helped her stand surprisingly he was taller than she was.

"What are you doing".

"Not killing you" he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She was about to say something when she noticed him starring at her neck.

"Romania" she said cautiously. She heard a noise coming from her right and turned her head. That's when he bit her. He bit her he had actually bit her it hurt like hellfire. But for some reason she couldn't push him away he was draining the life out of her. Wait no he wasn't it felt like he had injected her with something it hurt even worse. Why was she so tired all of the sudden her eyelids began to droop and she fell into a fevered sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took his fangs out of her neck and waited for Hungary to wake up. She was asleep for three days and he was constantly at her bedside she becoming a vampire was a painful process but she was tough. Hungary finally had woke up she saw Romania sleeping in a chair next her bed. He was cute while sleeping wait this was the bastard that bit her and she was calling him cute.

"What the hell is wrong with me" she muttered to no in particular. She got out of bed, and went over to the door, it didn't seem to be locked but lo and behold it was well she probably want getting out any time soon. That's when she realized the clothes she was wearing were soaked with sweat which was unusual. She found clean clothes at the bottom of the bed. She grabbed them and went to the bathroom to go get changed and take a shower. She showered and began to get changed she wiped off the mirror saw her face and screamed. Romania heard a scream coming from the bathroom he ran to the door not wanting to go in and be accused off being a perv.

"Hungary are you okay".

"No!"

"What's wrong"?

"My teeth"

"Oh yeah that's a side effect of what!"

"Being a vampire".

"A vampire. That's not funny Romania".

"I'm not joking. What's the last thing you remember".

" You biting me. Ohhh, Romania I'm going to freaking kill you ! You turned me into a vampire!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poland: Guys like totally review


End file.
